A little Ouran love
by Mad-micky
Summary: An extract from "Innocence at ouran" my crossover fic. Its a cute little fic between Tamaki and Kyoya on how Kyoya realizes his feelings for Tamaki.


**READ: A cute little ficlet between Tamaki and Kyoya. It is an extract from my story "Innocence at Ouran" but it stands all fluffy and cutely by its self. **

* * *

><p><strong>A little Ouran love<strong>

Kyoya stood in a corner of the third music room, light glinting off his glasses, silent like the current state of the world. For now the school was silent. It was well into the holidays, Christmas had come and gone quietly and only a few days were left until new years... It had now been two days since the ghost attack and the host club seemed rather divided...

The other host club members were all busy as they tended to those closest to them...

Those closest to them...

Hikaru had been checking over his brother non stop. Mori checking over Hunni... and Tamaki... Tamaki had, as to be expected, been kicking up a storm over Haruhi...

The "King's" actions had been so expected so... so _like_ him... nobody had actually paid that much attention... However, silent eyes see all... and in their own way, those glass covered silent eyes, react to the situation in front of them, unmoving, non-vocal, but screaming out into the shadows that Kyoya was so deftly named after.

Though, Kyoya was not an unemotional person... just someone who very rarely showed emotion, unless it was irritation or smugness. He was not good at saying what he wanted and even worse at asking for it.

It irritated him, they way Tamaki fawned over Haruhi, she could prick her finger and he would make a song and dance out of it. But what irritated him even more was when Tamaki was serious.

He had watched as the King fretted over the blood staining the girl's clothes, the way his face had paled, how silent he had been... Like something important, precious perhaps, had been taken from him. However, Haruhi's wound had been shallow, just a cut, much to everyone's relief, and of course, now unafraid, Tamaki's over-dramatics had returned. It wasn't that Kyoya hated Haruhi; he had been just as scared as the rest of them but... well... It shocked him to find that his calculating mind couldn't come up with a decent reason for him feeling the way he did.

He sighed and decided to move from the corner he found so comforting but as he did the door opened to reveal Tamaki dressed in a designer coat and a thick scarf to brave the cold, Kyoya could see that underneath his coat he was wearing jeans, no doubt designer as well.

Kyoya wasn't in his uniform either. They were meeting up here, the host club, to go to the twins' mansion for new years, even the exorcists were coming along under the fear that their debt would be raised if they didn't.

Kyoya had been the first to arrive and Tamaki hadn't noticed him yet.

The "King" walked over to a table and dumped his bag down, humming stupid Christmas carols to himself. Kyoya was quite unsure as to weather or not he should make himself known. But it seemed he didn't have to fret for long because Tamaki moved to sit down at the table opposite putting Kyoya straight into view. The teen was a little startled upon seeing Kyoya in the shadows but smiled happily after he'd recovered.

Kyoya sighed and moved himself into the light. "Hey Kyoya! I'm so excited; the twins say they'll have fireworks for the midnight count down!" Idiotic stars of happiness had appeared in the blondes' eyes. They all knew there were going to be fireworks; the twins had asked them all to theirs not just Tamaki. "And then there'll be a feast on New Year's Day! I'm sure Haruhi would love it!" There it was again, that pang of annoyance whenever the stupid blonde mentioned or openly fantasized about Haruhi. It was like he was in love with her... but why should that bother Kyoya?

"... and she'll get to eat loads of different foods, and her eyes will light up! Then she'll laugh at the fireworks! Though, she's afraid of thunder, you think she'll be afraid of fireworks...?" He wanted him to stop, shut up, be quiet... He had been with Tamaki ever since the boy had been transferred to the school, he should be used to these antics by now. The way he was over dramatic, the way he was so stupidly optimistic... But they weren't bad qualities, Kyoya had learnt to accept and even like those traits of Tamaki's. For someone who went out of his way to know everything not knowing something especially about himself was annoyingly frustrating... and Tamaki was still talking.

"What to you think she'll wear? I hope her father packs her stuff again; then she'll wear a dress again..." Kyoya was losing patience, his eyebrow was ticking, arms folded painfully tight, at least when the others were around he could at least pretend to be doing work. But there was no one else here, and they were on holiday. "...I want her to grow her hair out again..." the black haired teen didn't want to hear anymore. "... Do you think she would look cute as a ballerina, because I do..!" That was it. Kyoya would not stand for one more word about Haruhi out of the others mouth!

"Would you just SHUT UP!" Tamaki's face instantly fell. "Shut up! I'm so sick of you going on about Haruhi day in and day out. It drives me mad! Every time you go on about her I feel like I want to lock up somewhere so I wont have to listen to one more word!" The room became deadly silent. Kyoya was renown for being silent, even unemotional. Or at least that was how Tamaki had always known him to be, so the outburst was both shocking and unexpected.

But getting past his initial shock Tamaki replayed Kyoya's outburst in his head... "_Going on about Haruhi day in and day out"_? His eyes narrowed slightly before a small smile flitted onto his features taking Kyoya aback.

"Kyoya... are you jealous by any chance?" Tamaki had an annoyingly smug look on his face which threw Kyoya. He opened his mouth, grappling for words but finding none. And why was Tamaki so calm? He was expecting, well he didn't know what he was expecting... Tamaki to retaliate, be upset... but...

"Are you jealous?"

"What? No! What an absurd comment to make? Why would you even think that? It just irritates me when you talk about her!" jealous? Honestly what a silly idea.

"It sounds like jealousy to me" Tamaki was smiling like he knew all and it was only provoking Kyoya further. Jealous? The thought hadn't even entered his mind why would he be jealous? How...? He thought by voicing his annoyance he would gain some kind of end to the matter, but the conversation had only irritated more. Kyoya gained his composure, his mind still reeling. Would he want he want Tamaki talking about him in the way he spoke of Haruhi? No. It would be silly, idiotic... but the way the blonde spoke of Haruhi gave off the impression that she meant so much to him. That was what annoyed him... Did that mean he was jealous?

Tamaki seemed to find Kyoya's silence amusing, he stood and went over to the other. "What's wrong with me speaking of someone close to me?" he asked, Kyoya's head snapped up at that only to see Tamaki standing opposite him with that smile still on his face. Kyoya said nothing. Something about what Tamaki had just said hurt and he had no clue why. Tamaki continued to smile persistently and it made Kyoya frown. All of a sudden, Tamaki chuckled, making Kyoya's frown deepen. "For someone who runs a host club, you know very little of the affairs of the heart."

"_Affairs of the heart?" _What was the blonde idiot on about now? "You'd prefer me not to speak of Haruhi?"

"Yes it's annoying?"

"Why?"

"..."

Kyoya stayed silent. Why was it annoying? It was just Tamaki's personality and he had long since found that annoying. If anything he found it amusing now... so what?

"Why is it annoying?" Tamaki asked again.

"I don't know alright?" Kyoya said in frustration.

"You're jealous!" Tamaki said in a matter-of-factly manner. "Think about it" And so, even though he was extremely agitated, he did. He wasn't annoyed with _how_ he went on about Haruhi it was the fact he did it... that didn't even make sense, surely it would be the act that would annoy him? Even still, if Tamaki did feel for Haruhi, and that made him jealous... then what exactly did he feel for Tamaki?

At length Tamaki saw a blush appear on Kyoya's cheeks meaning that the other had figured it out. He knew why he was jealous of Haruhi now. "Say it then!"

Kyoya looked up again. "What?" Kyoya looked positively terrified and Tamaki had to hold back a laugh. "Say what?"

"Why you're jealous"

"I never said I was-" Tamaki gave him a pointed look and Kyoya fell silent, but soon he was frowning again.

"And how exactly did you figure this out?"

"You cant run a host club with out knowing about love!" Tamaki said this as if it was so obvious but annoying it made sense. "So say it!" Kyoya managed to both pale and blush at the same time but shook his head. If Tamaki kept smiling, he was going to hit him... If Tamaki knew the reason as to why he was jealous then why was he so calm?

"Say it, and I'll tell you a secret!" Kyoya frowned.

"And what exactly about you don't I know?"

Tamaki looked so infuriatingly happy. "You'd be surprised. And trust me, you want to hear this secret" the blonde chuckled.

Did he really want to hear it? Tamaki could be bluffing and it could be nothing. He didn't want to say it... he felt so... out of control... of anything. But there Tamaki was, just waiting. "Did I mention I really want to tell you this secret? And that I've been wanting to for a while...?" Kyoya's eyes narrowed. He was intrigued, especially as to why Tamaki was so happy about this situation. It was just a fact. A simple fact... So why couldn't he say it? Just a fact... like any other. If he thought of it that way then maybe...

"Fine..." he took a breath and averted his eyes from Tamaki. "I... I like you..." He said in all but a whisper and if anything, Tamaki's smile got wider. In fact the blonde had to stop himself from cheering or dancing.

"Right, you want to hear my secret?" Kyoya hadn't looked up but the blush was darker on his cheeks and he nodded softly. "I don't like Haruhi in that way" he sad both confidently and happily. "I like someone else" Kyoya looked up curiously but before he could ask who Tamaki had pressed his lips to his.

Kyoya froze not sure what to do. Tamaki's lips were soft, too soft and the feeling that rushed through his body from the kiss worried him slightly. It was unfamiliar, warm and completely out of control.

But just like that it was over and Kyoya was left staring at Tamaki in shock, but the blonde just smiled. "Why else would I refer to us as mummy and daddy?" he chuckled. The blonde walked back around the table, leaving Kyoya speechless and blushing.

"T-Tamaki..?"

The blonde sat and smiled a lazy, happy smile, not saying anything. He opened his mouth but as he did the door burst open to reveal a laughing set of twins along. Kyoya composed himself and prayed that he wasn't blushing, he crossed the room and pretended to look over some figures for the host club, all the while avoiding Tamaki's gaze.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think and if your a DGM fan go read the original. <strong>


End file.
